A tank container is used to contain and transport a load of fluid material. The tank container includes a tank barrel for containing the fluid material. The tank container includes a container frame supporting the tank barrel. The container frame is adapted to rest on a suitable support. The support can be a floor or rack of a facility, or a deck or rack of a transport. The container frame can be adapted to be lifted or hoisted by a suitable lift or hoist. For example, in an arrangement, the container frame can be engaged by lifting apparatus such as a forklift. In an arrangement, the container frame can be engaged by hoist apparatus, such as a single point hoist. The single point hoist can include a hoist hook supported by a hoist cable. In one arrangement, the hoist hook supports rigging suitable to engage the tank container. The rigging can include a set of wire rope slings supported by the hoist hook and arranged to engage the tank container.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved tank containers.